


When I Call

by Elennare



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I tried calling. I tried calling you hundreds of times..." Teresa Lisbon, The Crimson Hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Call

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "communications" challenge on fan_flashworks and the October challenge at Paint It Red (prompt: fifth random song - in this case, "Missing" by Eliza Doolittle). The text is a quote from the song. Thanks to Paint It Red for the screencaps!

[](http://s63.beta.photobucket.com/user/Bev_Crusher/library/)   
  



End file.
